Talk:Burynai Order
I am not sure what unlocks the quest, but I have not been offered it yet. --Florence Sopher (talk / contribs / my templates) 21:04, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Also can't get the quest. I have 47k faction with Riliss and -30k with the Bellywhumppers. --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 03:40, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just figured it out. You need to complete Sarnak Interlopers before you can get this quest. --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 08:25, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ------------ Comments from Meghnad: I don't know what exactly got me the quest but I got it when finishing all the Burynai quests in the Bellywhumper section of the timeline. Pulnil The Haggler sent me to Riliss to see Klok Ilesia in Riliss. Behind her was Klok Tulren with a quest feather that I had not seen before. I got the quest from Tulren to come talk to Hammin. But I don't know how to trade with Hammin yet. Apparently you need to spend a lot of time grinding on the repeatable quests to get up to 30-40k faction. ---------------- Bellywhumper Faction Wow, over 30k faction? After doing all of their non-repeatable quests in Fens, I have a little over 5k faction. This means that I will have to grind out the repeatable quest (which only gives 500 faction), or slaughter the aggro burynai in the valley to get higher. Are there not any other quests that give Bellywhumper faction? :None so far that have been reported, but if you find some, please do add them as we'd love to have the complete list. --Kodia 20:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I got the quest whle doing Riliss faction lines so it seems it will be available also when you hit ally with Riliss. Why do it at all? The main question for me is why do this quest? A lot of efforts for a few coins does not seem to be such a good deal. Or is there any hidden meaning? So far I have 20,100 faction - overall it looks like you need to do the repeatable quest about 70 times to get enough faction once you ahve completed the Bellywhumper quests. Only 20 more to go. This quest has either a level requirement or faction requirement with the Iksar to aquire (most likely both). I was offered this quest before ever getting to the bellywhumpers and I assumed it was basically a quest to introduce me to them and give me a reason to visit them. After finding out this quest doesn't lead anywhere else I don't think I'll bother completing it. Perhaps there will be additional quests added to this line when kurn's tower is added, but if so, I would also assume there would be new ways to aquire faction introduced as well. Faction amount changed Apparently the powers that be at SoE have seen that this quest line is more than a little rediculous, because the repeatable Bellywhumper Harvest has been changed to 1000 faction. Still not great for a go-nowhere quest line, but better.